


(Cover) If the Fates Allow

by jmazzy



Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 01:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmazzy/pseuds/jmazzy
Summary: If the Fates AllowbyBondopoulosVeronica's cute new neighbor is a total jackass. But what if that jackass turned out to be everything she never knew she always wanted. Needless to say, no LoVe at first sight.Veronica Mars holiday AU, in three acts, set in NYC.





	(Cover) If the Fates Allow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/gifts).

> [If the Fates Allow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135497/chapters/30046650) by [Bondopoulos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bondopoulos/pseuds/Bondopoulos)
> 
> Veronica's cute new neighbor is a total jackass. But what if that jackass turned out to be everything she never knew she always wanted. Needless to say, no LoVe at first sight.
> 
> Veronica Mars holiday AU, in three acts, set in NYC.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/timetocareny/48984076391/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
